


Catch and Release

by Hanzohara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also Ouma with a U, Blindfolds, Comfort, First Time, For the most part, Kokichi is actually not an asshole when it gets down to it, M/M, Smut, Yet another love suite alternate ending, honorifics are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzohara/pseuds/Hanzohara
Summary: In hindsight, perhaps it was not so brilliant an idea to listen to Monokuma’s recommendation. Really, when was it ever a good idea to listen to anything Monokuma said?





	Catch and Release

In hindsight, perhaps it was not so brilliant an idea to listen to Monokuma’s recommendation. In the back of Shuichi’s head his mind supplies that, really, when was it ever a good idea to listen to anything Monokuma said? Initially it had been outright curiosity that fueled Shuichi, finding a sick sense of intrigue in the supposed ‘Love Suite’ that Hotel Kumasutra housed. It had to be something worth looking into, seeing as he had needed to shell out ten-thousand of those casino coins. However, the walk from room to hotel had slowly, but surely, dwindled that curiosity, and in its place is an all too familiar, deep-set anxiousness. 

In spite of this, Shuichi had soldiered on, striding past vibrant lavender lights outside, and up to the lobby’s check-in. At first, it had seemed unusual with nobody there to attend to visitors, but a closer look had revealed a hastily scrawled note on the black marble.

“To the two lucky lovebirds I’ve selected, you will find the door to the Love Suite on the fifth floor, the only door on the floor at the end of the hall. Upupupu, make the most out of tonight- you never know when you’ll be chosen again!  
Monokuma”

Shuichi’s eyes had narrowed at the message pondering it before moving on. It certainly seemed from the outside that the hotel only had four floors… but then it would make sense that the fifth be hidden. It was invitational only it seemed, and of course there wouldn’t be any windows, in case someone tried to see something that they had no business being privy to. Admittedly there was no true evidence to support that theory, all speculation, but huh. Seems even Monokuma would respect their privacy in the hotel.

The elevator’s gentle background music had helped to somewhat stave away Shuichi’s nerves, but when the elevator rang out to signify the fifth floor and the doors opened, they bounced back in full force. True to the note, there was only one door on the floor, there at the end of the hall with a lock that was very clearly distinguishable from those of previous floors. Anxiously, Shuichi stepped forward, pausing to dig a hand into his pocket as the elevator doors shut behind him. Beneath the pinstriped cloth, pale fingers shakily run along the shape of the key, the pad of his index finger scraping over the teeth as he approaches the door. Shuichi remains silent for a moment, eyes narrowing in concentration as he stops before the door in an attempt to listen in for some kind of verbal cue as to who the other invited party was… but it was completely silent save for the dull thrum of music from lower floors… maybe it was simply that the other student elected not to show up ( what a stroke of luck that would be ).

Curiosity begins to gnaw at the edge of his anxiety once more; just who was it that was on the other side of the door? Shuichi’s hand rises from his pocket, bringing with it that damnable key. He hesitates yet, taking in a heavy breath as he holds the key up to the lock, and tries to shake the hesitation from his mind.

What was the worst that could happen?

…

Shuichi didn’t immediately look to the center of the room despite his best efforts of building up courage. Instead, his gaze quickly fell to the floor, that the lip of his hat could keep him from seeing just who it was as he turned to shut the door behind himself. He remained in the position, taking more breaths because oh God, what little he had seen before beelining to the ground was worrisome. Everything was some kind of deep, obnoxious shade of pink and red, with milky white silken drapes seemed to fall from the ceiling, and he didn’t even want to begin understand what that black object to the back right was. ‘Now or never, now or never now or--’ its rushing through his mind now, and his breath picks up so quickly, Shuichi fears he might have a panic attack without even seeing who the other damn occupant is, if they’re even here! One more deep breath and he’s correcting his posture, shoving the key back into his pocket before turning around, raising his head to see his…. Partner. ( the door is left unlocked… just in case the need to flee overrides the fear of causing his partner a nightmare )

Oh. Oh fuck.

Suddenly, the prospect of turning ‘round once more and booking it back to the elevator doesn’t seem like a bad idea. Ouma Kokichi. Arguably there is nobody worse he could think to be paired with than the so-called Ultimate Supreme Leader. A mythomaniac, and one that has grown fond of both Shuichi himself, yet also teasing him to hell and back again. As the other male’s head turns, dull violet meet’s Shuichi’s pale gold for a moment, and he can only barely see the smirk that spreads over Kokichi’s lips before Shuichi’s head tilts to allow his hat to keep him from sight. Oh… what was it that Monokuma had mentioned in his room..?

( So... I play the role of their ‘ideal.’ Like some kind of… shared fantasy… but Ouma-kun’s fantasy? ...I can only imagine how insane this will get. )

“Aw man,” The sudden sound of Kokichi’s voice has Shuichi’s head snapping up to regard him carefully. Despite the words, the other male’s tone isn’t one of disappointment as he speaks to… his raised hand? Not even eyeing Shuichi anymore, and he’s certainly not maintaining the smirk he had seen only seconds earlier. “It’s been awhile since I landed into trouble like this.”

Confusion writes its way onto Shuichi’s face, and his eyebrows furrow with that very same feeling, only barely managing to echo out: “...trouble?” It’s then that Kokichi’s hand lowers, and his eyes land on Shuichi once again, lips curling into an even smile. 

“Trapping me in a place like this… That’s very you, Mister Detective!”

That piques Shuichi’s curiosity. Monokuma had stated that what went on in the Love Suite was, supposedly, one of the two’s ‘ideal fantasy’. Somehow, with how wildly unpredictable Kokichi was, Shuichi expected… well, he didn’t know what he expected. Certainly not this though, it seemed to imply that the extent of this fantasy was simply Shuichi himself as is? That seemed easy enough to roll with…

“Buuuut~ I won’t tell you where I hid the stolen gem!.. Oh, by the way, torture won’t work either!”

...Scratch that. A stolen gem? And what was that he mentioned about torture!?

“I-I’m not going to torture you! What exactly do you think a detective does!?”

Shuichi’s eyes are wide at this point, just the thought of attempting to torture someone was worrisome enough, let alone doing it someone he knew as well as Kokichi. Although… it seemed his response was not so well-received as expected, what with the way Kokichi’s face seems to drop into something almost… dejected? 

“You’re planning on tyin’ and roughin’ up my body, aren’t you? That’s why there’s a bed, huh?”

Oh that gets something more than a confused reaction from Shuichi. The blatant implications of something like that brought a fierce blush over his ears and face, and he sputters before he’s able to make an acceptable retort.

“N-no, no, you’ve got it all wrong!”

“But isn’t that what happens to a phantom thief when they’re caught?”

Well, that would explain the whole spiel with the supposedly stolen gem. Shuichi isn’t exactly sure which was worse: the fact that Kokichi had been expecting such a reaction from the detective, or the fact that he had the gall to follow it up with a warning that he may not be able to keep up if Shuichi had any particularly adventurous ‘kinks’. He knows he shouldn’t be fighting with Kokichi about this since it is his fantasy, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to convince the other boy that he’s got it all wrong. It doesn’t help that the entire time, Kokichi’s violet eyes are actively trying to meet his gaze, something the liar knows damn well Shuichi wouldn’t take kindly to, especially with the topic at hand. Making it all the more difficult when Shuichi ultimately decides that it might be in his better interest to simply play along than continue arguing and avoiding his gaze. Another breath, slower, deeper to calm himself before gathering up the courage to maintain a steady voice.

“I’m not going to do anything to ya’. From here on out, you’re the cops’ problem. If you’re trying to rile me up in an attempt to give yourself a chance to escape… no dice Ouma-kun.” A bold faced lie; Kokichi’s done a downright stellar job of making Shuichi unsettled. Enough that the confidence in his voice tapers off toward the end of his claim. Kokichi doesn’t seem to notice this though, or at least, he doesn’t comment on it when he responds.

“Ah? Figured it out already? Geez, and I was willing to let you do whatever you wanted to me, since I love you, Saihara-chan!” He pauses for a moment, before dull violet seems to come alight and hands curl ainto fists that both raise in a manner akin to childish wonder. “But wow! You even researched my name! My identity is bare and naked for your eyes only!”

Shuichi’s blush, only just dying down from the last outlandish statement Kokichi made comes back full force. An outright declaration of love and such a vulgar way of expressing his surprise? It’s a bit far-fetched even for Kokichi that Shuichi can’t help but question the truthfulness of that statement. Only then does he take note that, apparently in this fantasy of Kokichi’s, Shuichi is quite literally supposed to play as himself while he role-swaps into that of a thief. In a way, it’s almost flattering to think that Kokichi’s ‘ideal’ partner in Shuichi was simply that: Shuichi, not some other version of him. There’s little time to think on that though, not when the next words Kokichi says are so threatening.

“If you’re not gonna do anything, then maybe I will.” Is all the warning he gets before Kokichi moves in a blur, almost upon Shuichi. Leaning up, that Shuichi has little choice other than to meet Kokichi’s dark stare with his own, admittedly fearful one. Almost as though he were on autopilot, the detective was quick to stumble away from the door, the wall, away from being boxed in. A hand comes up to tug the hat lower and forcibly cover his eyes as his breathing comes out quicker. The reaction is apparently a humorous one, as Kokichi begins cackling over how scared he seemed.

“I-I’m simply being cautious… we aren’t exactly friends, Ouma-kun.”

That elicits a heavy sigh from Kokichi, who rolls his eyes in response. “Geez, don’t be so cold to me. You’ve been chasing after me for so long. The stealing part doesn’t excite me as much as being pursued by you, y’know.” Kokichi’s expression changes for a moment before he looks toward Shuichi’s hidden face again, one hand moving to rest behind his back. “Don’t you feel the same, Saihara-chan? You weren’t bored playing with me, were you?”

Shuichi hesitates for a moment, trying to think of an appropriate response, yet when he raises his head to address Kokichi, he’s abruptly cut off by a resounding click.

“Well, I don’t care what you think anyway.”

“Because you just do as you please, don’t you Ouma-kun?” Shuichi’s retort is formed with a bitterness he wasn’t aware he had.

Kokichi suddenly laughs loudly at this, and when his eyes open again he regards Shuichi with an air of condescension that seeps its way into his tone of voice. “Are you mad because I toyed with you? Don’t worry, I’m always thinking about you! You’re always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win.”

“You seem to rather be enjoying this, for a cornered criminal.” And it’s true. All things considered, taking into account their entire…. Roleplay? Is that what one could call this? Whatever it was, taking it into account, their surroundings, in the time it would take Kokichi to figuratively open the door and flee, Shuichi would already be in hot pursuit, and the elevator at the end wouldn’t open and close fast enough to allow Kokichi to escape… so why was he being so confident in his position?

“‘Cuz the game’s not over yet… hey, Saihara-chan. What would you do if I told you I wanted you to catch me?” This gets Shuichi’s eyes to narrow in a mix of confusion and curiosity. “There’s a transmitter on my body, so my friends probably have this place surrounded already. Nishishi~ looks like you’ll be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Saihara-chan!”

Oh, for a moment, Shuichi genuinely believed the statement, being too focused on the mindset of ‘Detective and Phantom Thief’ rather than simply ‘two students’ in the fifth floor of a hotel. Sure enough, after taking the time to rationally consider the threat, and to consider just who was speaking to him, Shuichi’s arms cross in defiance.

“Ouma-kun, your lies don’t work on me.”

And for a moment, Kokichi’s eyes narrow in annoyance that he’s been so easily seen through. He supposes he can’t be mad though. This is his dear, beloved Saihara-chan, he’s talking to. A sharp detective, and someone who’s spent some time around Kokichi, maybe taken note of his mannerisms. Troublesome to be sure, and a boring reaction, but altogether just a testament to how much Shuichi had been paying attention to him.

Shuichi can almost feel a change in the mood following his declaration, and instinctively takes a step back as Kokichi’s gaze grows sharper on him. And when he speaks, Shuichi can clearly hear the shift in tone. Not angry or annoyed, as he had first believed, but quite the opposite, something almost alluring or sultry.

“Aawww, you’re not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited… That’s too bad. I really wanted your eyes to be on me.”

Despite himself, Shuichi managed to scoff in response to his complaint. “I thought you didn’t care about how I felt.”

“That was a lie.” Kokichi’s response was blunt, and his expression shifts to something far more serious than the earlier part of this encounter had been. Shuichi shifts his balance from foot to foot apprehensively with the sudden change, and then so suddenly stiffens when Kokichi makes a move toward him, taking a step away from the door. ( the locked door, Shuichi notices. So that was what the hand behind Kokichi’s back had been doing ).

“Y’know, since I’m a liar… but when I said I wanted you to catch me… That was definitely not a lie.” Before Shuichi can voice his confusion, Kokichi continues, taking another step forward. “I mean… you can do whatever you want to me. And that’s the truth. Come~ play with me. Let’s do a lot more together.”

It’s feels like it’s not phantom thief talking to detective anymore, a fact that instantly sets alight the anxiety in his mind again. Every step that Kokichi takes forward as he speaks is met in turn by a backwards step from Shuichi, until the dull thump of his heel against the base of the bed indicates that there’s nowhere he can run now. Even then, Kokichi advances, and when he finished speaking the smaller boy is almost upon Shuichi again. Close enough that the detective can’t hide himself from Kokichi’s sharp gaze, can’t lower his hat and keep not only his own eyes but his blush too from sight.

Wordlessly, Kokichi’s hand raises and the palm rests flat against Shuichi’s chest. For a moment, the purple haired boy remains still, feeling just vaguely the erratic beat of Shuichi’s heart beneath his uniform. Blank violet gaze raises to inspect the other male’s face, pleased with deep blush that he finds, and the clearly forced effort on Shuichi’s part to look anywhere but Kokichi. The detective parts his lips intent on questioning the action, but all that comes out is a yelp of surprise as Kokichi’s hand forcibly pushes against his chest, sending Shuichi tumbling onto the bed.

The mattress dips beneath the navy haired male’s weight, and before he can collect his bearings to recoil, to respond, a second weight is added, and Shuichi feels the smaller form of Kokichi settle over him. His gaze is still sharp, but it’s nowhere near as blank as it was when they were at the bed’s edge. Instead, as dull violet stares at him, raking down his upper body, there is a desire mixed in, a fact that makes Shuichi swallow down his breath apprehensively. He goes to speak, to get Kokichi to slow down because God, he’s never done this, but all he manages is one solitary, weak ‘wait’ before a finger is pressed to his lips and a sharp ‘shh!’ is hissed.

“Saihara-chan.” Shuichi is stunned into silence by the action, and while the finger remain over his lips, he stares silently at Kokichi. “I’ll tell you the truth, just this once, our dirty little secret. You won’t even have to worry about anything. I’ll make you feel really good.”

It’s a sharp turn from what the other male had been going on earlier. Shuichi shakily took a breath as Kokichi’s finger moved away and he shook his head. Earlier Kokichi had been going on and on about ‘I’ll let you do anything’ and while, certainly by the boy’s standards that was generous, the fact of the matter was Shuichi didn’t know what he wanted. How could he? He’s never done this sort of thing ever! Hell, he’s barely touched himself and Kokichi is trying to do… God only knows what.

“I-I don’t--” 

Shuichi wants to believe his own words, but with how analytically he has begun to look at things, it’s so obviously a false claim. Monokuma had flat out told him what to expect ( the words ‘one-night-stand’ came to mind, and while he had chalked it up to the bear simply exaggerating… well it wasn’t so far fetched now, seeing how Kokichi was acting ) and yet, Shuichi had still come to the suite. All throughout the encounter, even now with his back pressed to the mattress and Kokichi holding himself over the detective, he has no desire to try pushing him away. Perhaps the most telling bit of evidence: the undeniable, and rather uncomfortable press of his own arousal against his uniform pants. 

Something that Kokichi has taken notice of by this point, and that only deepens the blush on Shuichi’s face out of embarrassment.

“Saihara-chan ought to leave the lying to me, it’s not very becoming of him. You could at least making it less obvious if you’re really going to try and sell me that. Hmm...” The finger once pressed against Shuichi’s lips raises to rest against Kokichi’s chin beside his other fingers, as though copying the detective’s pose when he’s deep in thought.

“Could it be that even though my beloved Saihara-chan showed up, he’s actually a prude!?” The exclamation is follow by a melodramatic slap of Kokichi’s palm to his own chest, and an undeniably faux-pained expression on his face. One that quickly devolves into one of his signature grins. “Or… maybe Saihara-chan is just woefully inexperienced?”

The turn of Shuichi’s head to the side gives him all the confirmation he needs, and his response is only to giggle as Shuichi’s gold eyes squeeze shut in response. Bingo. Kokichi’s giggling dies down after a few seconds, and the bed shifts as he leans himself over Shuichi, hands moving to either side of his head to hold him up. The sudden shift has Shuichi daring to crack an eye open, watching the liar above him cautiously.

“Oh lighten up, Saihara-chan!” The suddenness of Kokichi’s voice, coupled with the closer proximity has him tense slightly. “I already said that I was gonna’ make you feel good, didn’t I! And I promised it wasn’t a lie! No need to worry!”

Yet with no apparent change in mannerism, Kokichi heaves a sigh. Staying as he is will undoubtedly get the two of them nowhere, and while Shuichi may very well be content to leave them as is, Kokichi showed up to the suite with the intent to finish what he started. And as it stands, that’s only going to happen if Kokichi shifts gears.

Gently, Kokichi shifts his balance to his right arm, and his left hand comes up to trail the pads of his fingers against the other male’s cheek. He can feel the way Shuichi tenses up at his touch, and the way he holds his breath as though expecting some sudden movement. Rather than an antagonistic scratch of nails or sudden pinch like Kokichi assumes he was expecting, his fingers slide along the side of Shuichi’s head, brushing beneath navy locks of hair so that he can cup his cheek. Kokichi is pleased to find that after a few moments, Shuichi expels his breath and continues to shakily inhale and exhale.

“See? I’m not that bad, Saihara-chan… Buuuuut~ I’m gonna need you to face me if we’re gonna keep going! That’s all! No big deal, right?”

Hesitation keeps Shuichi from doing so right away, watching Kokichi from the corner of his eye.Slowly, he turns his head to meet Kokichi’s gaze, only for a moment before he lowers his head and his hat can block the stare.

“Nishishi~ I lied!” All of a sudden Shuichi’s eyes can see Kokichi’s once again, and he only barely registers the fact that the liar has ripped his hat off before he wildly try and reach for it. Attempting to sit up had been a mistake, resulting only in knocking heads with Kokichi and in the process making him let go of the hat as he went to hold his head. The hat, presumably, was sent sailing over his head to land on the floor.

“Owowow, Saihara-chan is so mean!” There are tears welling up in the dull violet of Kokichi’s eyes and a whine as his fingers press against his own forehead. Fake tears, Shuichi knows already, but they still manage to get a tightness in his chest regardless. “There are easier ways to say stop than just hitting someone, geez!”

“It’s not my fault you chose to steal my hat, Ouma-kun.”

In spite of the assertion, Kokichi remains quiet aside from a few hisses of pain as he rubs at his forehead. His eyes are firmly trained on Shuichi’s face, even when the detective breaks away and looks elsewhere. This was never going to work if Shuichi didn’t relax, but honestly, the hat was just going to get in the way. He can’t exactly thread fingers into his hair while the damn thing was on. Still… Shuichi’s way of remaining calm seemed to stem from being able to hide his expression, or at least, blocking direct eye contact when he was worked up.

“Saihara-chan, sit up for me.”

Kokichi pushes himself up, resting back on his legs ( and against Shuichi’s lower body, only pleasing him further to find that his actions are not without merit ). Shuichi’s eyes narrow in suspicion, but he slowly sits himself up, first resting his wait on his elbows before pushing up to his hands. Before he can try and question Kokichi, he speaks out: “Close your eyes.”

While he almost wants to do so immediately, if only to block out Kokichi’s sharp, violet eyes, it’s a suspicious request. There’s a number of things Kokichi could do that could get the jump on him while his eyes are closed and he briefly weighs the good and the bad in his head. In the back, there is a painfully insistent voice yelling at him to keep his eyes open, but Shuichi chooses to ignore it, and tentatively lets his eyes close.

For a second, Shuichi doesn’t hear anything, and thinks maybe Kokichi was playing some kind of prank. Then, he hears the distinct sound of rustling cloth, the clink of what he assumes is that chain that hands near Kokichi’s jacket collar. More rustling, and then quiet. Shuichi’s brows furrow as he tries to listen for anything and almost jumps when Kokichi suddenly speaks up.

“No peeking! Not until I say so, Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi remains still for awhile, still trying to pick up on what exactly the smaller boy is plotting when he suddenly feels something against his face. Out of habit, his hands shoot up, wildly grabbing at Kokichi’s wrists and trying to pull them away.

“Ow! Saihara-chan, it’s just me! You really need to relax and trust me better!”

Nonetheless, Shuichi’s grip remains tight, almost painful on the other male’s wrists. He hadn’t been able to deduce what it was Kokichi was trying to put over him, and not being informed didn’t do anything to help the sudden rush of fear that had guided his movements. Kokichi shook his wrists insistently, grumbling quietly under his breath until Shuichi lets go. Whatever it is, it’s soft, only about two inches tall if he’s feeling it right, and set to wrap around his head. Kokichi shifts on his lap, leaning forward as his hands work at the back of Shuichi’s head. The first time he attempts to tie whatever it is, Shuichi lets out a sharp hiss, gritting his teeth as several strands of hair get stuck in the knot. Much to his surprise, he can hear Kokichi give a muttered apology, and makes to retie it, being more mindful to keep the knot hair-free.

“There! Go ahead and open your eyes!”

While Shuichi doesn’t exactly expect to be able to see Kokichi’s face, having deduced that whatever Kokichi had was intended to cover his face, he wasn’t expecting this. It’s almost dizzying, seeing checkered black and white so close to his eyes that Shuichi blinks several times to try and rid himself of the feeling. There hadn’t been any sort of black and white blankets or washcloths around, and the texture of the material certainly didn’t feel like either so that meant…

Shuichi’s arm moves to confirm his deduction, and where he may once have found Kokichi’s bandana, he found instead fraying cloth of what he assumed was the top of Kokichi’s jacket. Shifting his hand higher, he felt the smooth skin of Kokichi’s chest before finding the dip above his collarbones. This elicited a giggle from the other male.

“Aaah, getting manhandled by my beloved Saihara-chan??”

And just as soon as he had reached out, Shuichi’s hand recoiled away as though he had touched a hot stove top, sputtering together words in an attempt to refute the statement.

“I’m just kidding! But isn’t this great? Now I can kiss you without needing to worry about your stupid hat getting in the way!” 

The cheeriness in Kokichi’s voice gets a grumble out of Shuichi. Admittedly, the bandanna doesn’t have the same effect on him that his hat does, what with how familiar it had become. But, Shuichi muses, it was better than nothing, and it was an unnecessary kindness done on Kokichi’s part.

However, Shuichi would need some time to get used to being unable to look and look away at a whim. The bandanna was thick, likely from how many times it had been folded over to be the right size, and he was unable to see even outlines through the cloth. He was completely blind, whereas with his hat, he would only block eye contact as often as he needed, and even then, he was able to see things from his peripherals, and things like peoples feet as they would approach.

Which makes it all the more surprising when he suddenly feels Kokichi’s hand return to its initial position at his cheek, and a light pressure on his mouth. Behind the checkered cloth, his brows shoot high up, and Shuichi’s head jerks back with a surprised sound on his lips.

“O-Ouma-kun--” And then again, Kokichi’s other hand plants a finger against Shuichi’s lips to silence him.

“Nishishi~! Surprised Saihara-chan? Don’t tell me you were expecting me to go right into sex, were you?” 

“Wh- no! I-”

“Awwww, is Saihara-chan just looking for a quick fuck for the night, and then leaving me?”

“No! I just wasn’t expecting it, Ouma-kun!”

There is a sense of panic in Shuichi’s voice, as though he believed Kokichi was going to believe that he was only here to have sex, God forbid. He’s on high alert until he hears the smaller boy laugh aloud, and the hand that’s at his cheek falls to the side of his neck, fingertips brushing at the fine hair at his nape.

“I was only kidding, Saihara-chan! But really, if you’re gonna react like that every time, I’ll just give you a heads up! Oh by the way: I’m gonna kiss you now!”

And true to his word, Shuichi can feel Kokichi’s lips press against his own. With his sight stolen from him, the rest of his senses move to compensate, and it seems like he can feel in far greater detail. While Kokichi’s lips aren’t necessarily chapped, they aren’t smooth either, almost like he’s been digging his teeth into his lower lip and worrying it. It’s a curious feeling, and being so caught up in trying to figure it out, he almost misses Kokichi’s hum when he pulls away.

“Y’know Saihara-chan, it’s kind of boring when only one person is into the kiss. You’re kind of supposed to return it.”

“I-I know that! It’s not like I’ve never had a kiss before!”

“Awww, and here I thought I could have stolen your first kiss as well as your heart.” Shuichi didn’t need to be able to see to figure out that Kokichi is probably crying out crocodile tears right then. Shuichi mutters a quiet retort beneath his breath, as Kokichi speaks up again.

“Well- I’m gonna kiss you again! Try to respond this time!”

This time, when Kokichi’s lips meet his, he make sure to focus less on the actual feel of them, and more on the action of reciprocating. Pressing lightly into Kokichi’s lips, it’s almost a relief when Shuichi hears a light rumble in his throat, a pleasant hum to signify that he’s done well. As Kokichi’s head tilts ever so slightly, Shuichi becomes aware of his breath, the light exhale through the other boys that rushes over his upper lip. It becomes a reminder that he still needs to breath, and he hesitantly pulls away from the kiss to take in a breath.

“Saihara-chan, that was better! But how does that one saying go….. You’re stiff as a board! You gotta relax!”

Even though it’s dressed as a compliment, Shuichi can’t help but imagine that Kokichi’s words are a hidden dig at him. Still, there is some truth to his words. His legs remain tense under Kokichi, his shoulders are squared in a similar tension, and his back is almost completely straight, certainly not comfortable. Relax, that’s right. Even beneath the bandanna, Shuichi’s eyes close as he takes in a breath. In spite of Kokichi’s nature, he’s been nothing if not patient and surprisingly gentle. If he wanted to do something, Shuichi knows he would have done it by now, likely would have done it right at the beginning while they were still playing thief and detective. Slowly, his shoulders begin to lower, and another breath is taken as he relaxes his legs, as he shifts so that his back isn’t as tense.

“Mm, that’s better Saihara-chan! Get ready! I’m going to k-”

“Ouma-kun, cut it out! Just do it-”

His outburst gets another giggle out of Kokichi before he leans in for the kiss, and this time Shuichi has the sense of mind to lean in as well and meet him halfway. Shuichi squints in its midst, trying in vain to see anything through the layers of checkered cloth, trying to see what Kokichi’s face looks like. For a moment Shuichi wonders what it would be like, because Kokichi is undoubtedly close to him. How close he is, if Shuichi wasn’t blindfolded, would he see Kokichi’s eyes so close to him that they’re all he can see? He shivers from the very thought, and the movement makes him acutely aware of the other boy’s fingers at his neck, blunt nails dragging lightly along his neck as they raise to his hair.

His own hands have been still, hanging almost limply at his sides. Idly he thinks, what should he do with them? Should he reciprocate the gesture and tangle fingers into Kokichi’s black locks? Wrap them around his midsection and pull him closer? For a moment, Shuichi even considers entertaining the idea of raising a hand and shifting the makeshift blindfold up to confirm or deny his earlier questions. So deep in thought that he almost misses the feel of something prodding at his lip, and a dull hum, different to the earlier ones ( annoyance? ). Kokichi is nothing if not insistent with his desire, and his tongue doesn’t quit swiping at Shuichi’s lips until he parts them.

Kokichi’s head tilts to the side ever so slightly, allowing for more ease as his tongue languidly slides forward into Shuichi’s mouth, trailing over his lip, just above his teeth in a bid to meet the other. The fingers in Shuichi’s hair curl slightly and the base of his palm presses lightly against the back of his head to keep him firmly in their liplock. Not that the detective is in any rush to retreat from the kiss, emitting a soft groan as Kokichi’s tongue slides up against his.

Shuichi’s movements begin small, if anything at all, reveling in the feel of Kokichi’s tongue running against his. However as Kokichi’s tongue shifts away, sliding up along the roof of his mouth, Shuichi recalls his earlier words ‘its kinda boring when only one person is into the kiss’, and is spurred into action. His own tongue eagerly seeks out Kokichi’s and presses back against it, eliciting another pleasant shiver down his spine. His hands too begin to move, and since he cannot see beyond alternating black and white, it falls to simply feeling his way up Kokichi’s body to get to his target.

First finding a place on Kokichi’s thighs, he can feel the smaller boy tense beneath his hands, and the fingers in his hair tighten just that bit more in response. Slowly they raise, and there is a lapse in movement when he reaches the other’s waist from Kokichi’s tongue that allows Shuichi to push back into the other male’s mouth. However, Kokichi seems to release what little tension he had built in that moment when Shuichi’s hands continue to move over the top of his uniform, up against his chest and finally coming to a stop on Kokichi’s shoulders, fingers curling over his shoulder.

It’s going so well with the ground he’s gained into Kokichi’s mouth when Shuichi’s upper body starts to sway minutely. There is a fuzziness at the back of his head he becomes aware of, and ‘ah, yes, I needs more air than I’m able to get locked in this kiss’. The thought goes through his head, but he doesn’t quite act on it until seconds later when his tongue returns back to the confines of his own mouth, and he parts away, breathless.

When his thoughts grow more solid, and the dizziness he felt subsides, Shuichi focuses instead on trying to calm his breaths, nor more than heavy pants now. He can’t imagine what he looks like right now, heavy breath mingling with Kokichi’s… ah, Kokichi. He can feel the hand in his hair slowly loosening, falling back down to his nape, and can feel equally heavy breath against the front of his neck.

Shakily, one of Shuichi’s hands moves away from Kokichi’s shoulders, rising to his own face and idly toying with the makeshift blindfold. He wants to see what Kokichi looks like, maybe get an insight as to what he himself looks like, because surely, Kokichi’s gaze can’t be as sharp as it was earlier after that intense session. Sliding one finger beneath the checkered bandanna’s folds, he shifts it so that it can rise, and his eyes have to readjust to the sultry red-pink light of the suite.

And then there’s violet that overtakes his sight, nothing like the bright reds and pinks and traces of black that surround him. It takes a moment to put together that it’s Kokichi’s eyes he’s staring into, and then his gaze quickly falls to his nose, his lips, anywhere to avoid his gaze because while it’s definitely not as sharp, it’s far more sensual, filled with so much more desire than he had seen earlier. Where his eyes fall, he finds himself pleased to see that Kokichi is not in any better shape than he presumes himself to be in, with a blush splayed over his face, and lips that are a bit more swollen than he swears he had seen before being blindfolded. The sight is incredibly arousing, and he feels blood rush lower in response.

Kokichi shifts forward, making it abundantly clear on the way that he too is aroused, dragging himself along Shuichi’s lap until he’s almost flat against the detective. Shuichi’s eyes raise to meet Kokichi’s heated gaze again, somehow even closer as the smaller boy rests his forehead against Shuichi’s own, pressed up against the raised cloth of his bandanna.

“Saihara-chan~” If the sight itself wasn’t already unbearably arousing to Shuichi, Kokichi’s voice makes it even more so, breathy words as he still tries to even out his breathing. “You really ought to work on your kissing. That was the worst makeout session I’ve ever had~!”

Undoubtedly a lie, and one so blatant that Shuichi doesn’t even bother to call him out on his bullshit, simply rolling his eyes in response and lowering his gaze away from Kokichi’s once more. Kokichi’s lower lip sticks out in something of a pout at not being able to pull a better reaction and quietly grumbles to himself as he moves his head back from Shuichi’s. The hand he’d had at Shuichi’s neck trails along its side, nails running along the skin until he chooses to remove them altogether, instead reaching for his bandanna.

For a moment, Shuichi’s eyes widen as the cloth is pulled away and lets out a worried sound at the motion.

“Nishishi~ no need to worry Saihara-chan! I’m just fixing it for you… I guess I got too excited and ended up loosening the knot, huh? Wouldn’t want it to undo itself and distract us later on, right?”

. That gets Shuichi to gulp down a nervous breath because this means he’s about to have his first time with Kokichi, of all people in the world. He apparently notices the sudden shift in demeanor, and Kokichi’s lips pursed together, growing more serious.

“I already told my beloved Saihara-chan he won’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll make sure everything is okay for you. You just gotta trust me, okay?”

Shuichi nods slowly. Kokichi asking him to trust him? Ask him that on any other day given his track record, and Shuichi might well have laughed in someone’s face, The other male had no shortage lies, despite how compulsively he used them, it was almost impressive in a twisted sort of way. But now, in this setting? With how unusually kind and patient, and yes even truthful to a minor extent? It wasn’t so far fetched a request, and Shuichi found his nod gaining strength as he thought about it.

“You trust me, alright? So don’t be alarmed, I’m just gonna start taking off your top, okay?”

Another nod, albeit more shaky this time, and Kokichi’s hands move to Shuichi’s uniform collar, first unclasping the button there, then moving down to the ones along his chest. Once all are undone, Kokichi hesitates at the fold of the pinstripe uniform before sliding a hand in the cloth and raising them to Shuichi’s shoulders wordlessly, pushing them just enough that Shuichi can begin to shrug out of the sleeves as Kokichi goes to work on his white undershirt.

Its as Shuichi is doing this, bringing a hand to tug at his cuffs to speed up the process that he feels Kokichi’s hands against his chest. They’re shaking, but from anxiousness or excitement Shuichi can’t tell, and each button that gets undone elicits a pause from the smaller boy as he stares. And when the buttons are all done, and that remains is Shuichi’s open shirt? Kokichi hand slides up against his skin, and Shuichi sucks in a breath at the feeling, absently attempting to remove his shirt while focusing on Kokichi’s touch.

“Saihara-chan is really pretty.”

The compliment throws him off, and he squirms slightly beneath Kokichi’s stare. Sheepishly, Shuichi clears his throat to get Kokichi’s attention, and quickly his dull violet gazes finds its way to Shuichi’s pale gold. Instinctively, he wants to lower his gaze away but fights that impulse. Instead he chooses to maintain it for the most part, eyes occasionally flitting towards the checkered bandanna.

“Can… can I have it back?”

“I’ll give my beloved Saihara-chan whatever he wants, but I need you to do something before we move on, okay?”

Shuichi’s response is only a tilt of the head, and narrow of the eyes. What sort of request could Kokichi have? If it was anything… particularly adventurous Shuichi feared he would sorely disappoint. Preemptively, the detective’s teeth tug against his lower lip.

“No no, nothing like that.” Quickly, Kokichi’s lips curve into a small smile and he winks slyly. “At least, not yet. No, I just need to you to finish undressing while I get something, okay? And make sure that you don’t peek! If I catch you looking anywhere but that opposite wall, I’ll have to punish you!” 

And with a warning like that, Kokichi plants a chaste kiss on Shuichi’s lips before shuffling off of his lap and inching toward the edge of the bed. Shuichi, however, remains still staring at the figure of the other male. He can’t help it, with his thoughts rushing a mile a minute he isn’t even looking per say, just staring blankly while lost in thought. It doesn’t take his detective intuition to foretell what would happen soon after the last of his clothes come off, and what worries him is the fact that he can’t tell if he’s worried for it, or if he’s excited. His blank gaze slowly falls to his lap, to the pinstripe pants that cover down to his feet and oh God, did he really spend all this time on the bed with Kokichi without having taken off his shoes?

“Ah-ah, Saihara-chan! I told you to face the other direction! I won’t have you peeking! That’s your last warning!”

And somehow, the lingering threat of whatever Kokichi decides ‘punishment’ would be is enough to spur Shuichi into action. He’s quick to reach down and wildly attempt to slide off his shoes and socks so he can properly adjust on the bed, at least so he’s turned away from Kokichi. Once the pair of shoes is tossed over the side of the bed, he nearly tumbles over trying to turn himself toward the opposing wall, and gazes down at himself.

His hand goes to the waistband of his pants, idly tugging at the loose thread near the centermost belt loop. He’s stalling, he realizes this. Even when he’s alone in his dorm with nobody around, he’s never completely stripped down to touch himself. It seemed too embarrassing, and even now just recalling the few times is enough to bring a decent blush to his cheeks once more. His thumb runs over the single, silver button at the top of his pants, as though considering the options before taking a breath and steeling his nerves. The button is undone, swiftly followed by the zipper beneath it that Shuichi swears sounded so much louder than it should have. 

Behind him he can hear rustling of some kind, and while he dearly wants to cast a glance over his shoulder to see, he doesn’t doubt that the sound of his zipper attracted Kokichi’s attention. Instead he focuses his attention on his pant, trying to drown out the sounds behind him. Thumbs hook into the waistband and he tugs them down, swaying his hips to quicken the process as they drop down to his knees. Shuichi shifts from side to side as he pulls them down to his ankles before freeing the first foot, then the second. With the uniform off he quickly tosses them aside, in the same direction his jacket and shirt had been thrown and looks down to his underwear, all that remains.

Behind him, Kokichi seems to have found whatever it was he was going to get and he can hear the light creak as, presumably, a bedside drawer begins to slide back into place. This sends Shuichi into a rush ( would he get ‘punished’ if he wasn’t done by the time he came back? He didn’t want to test that ), jamming his thumbs under the band of his boxer-briefs and hastily shoving them down. He can’t hold back a sharp intake of breath as he’s met with the room temperature air. With all the lights and likely personalized temperature, it’s not as though it’s chilly or anything, but it’s certainly cooler compared to the layers of clothes and the weight of Kokichi he had previously been used to.

As soon as they’re off, his undergarments are flung in just the same direction, and he’s left completely naked on the bed. A shiver makes its way down his spine, and anxiously, Shuichi swallows down a breath, looking down at himself and almost immediately finding a blush spreading over the back of his ears and down his cheeks. Carefully now, he shifts, folding his legs beneath him so he can sit back on his feet, hands awkwardly coming to rest in his lap ( so close- he could start to stroke himself off if he really wanted to ).

It’s only a few seconds of his uneasy wait before he can feel the bed dipping behind him, in time with the alternating of Kokichi’s arms and legs as he crawls over, coming to rest behind him. Shuichi’s almost glad at this point that Kokichi ordered him to keep his eyes on the opposite wall because this way, he doesn’t have to meet that sultry violet gaze in a stare. He can see a faint shadow overhead for a moment before Kokichi’s hands come into view, one of which holds his checkered bandanna before the detective. Honestly, it’s kind of sad to him how relieved and excited he is to see the accessory once again, but before he can voice anything, the bandanna is suddenly pulled back out of view.

“Nishishi~! I lied. You only had one chance to follow directions, but you didn’t!” Shuichi is quick to try and refute the statement, his brows furrowing, yet Kokichi cuts him off. “That means it’s time foooooor~ punishment! Don’t worry though, I won’t do anything too bad to my beloved Saihara-chan!”

His words do little to help the shiver that runs down Shuichi’s spine, and the way his body quivers in response. He wants, desperately so, to whip around and push the other boy away because this is Kokichi he’s talking about, who knew what ‘punishment’ entailed. His hands raise to follow through, but Kokichi is quicker, and his hands shoot out to grab at his wrists. Though he Shuichi knows he’s probably strong enough to overpower the other, the action itself is surprising enough to shock him into stillness.

When he recollects his bearings, Shuichi becomes acutely aware of the Kokichi’s proximity. He’s moved closer in the last few seconds. The feeling of his white uniform and those mismatched buttons pressed up along his back is enough to make him hold his breath. That combined with the light weight over his right shoulder, telltale press of Kokichi’s chin resting on the top, head tilted just so that he can expel drawn-out, warm breaths over his ear is enough to draw a whine past his lips.

He hears a giggle to his right, and instinctively Shuichi tilts his head seeing just out the corner of his eye Kokichi’s dull purple eyes on him. And then there’s something pink that slips just past his field of vision, and Shuichi isn’t able to to tilt his head to get a better view because suddenly there’s the feeling of something even warmer than Kokichi’s breath and much wetter trailing languidly along the shell of his ear.

It trails up and up, and when there’s nothing more to lick against, Kokichi’s tongue pulls away, leaving Shuichi a quivering mess. He can feel Kokichi shift over his shoulder, feel the way his head twists ever so slightly that his breath hits at a different angle against his ear and neck, and the warmth spreading over his ear, particular the part still wet with saliva makes him suck in a breath.. It’s getting warmer now, and stronger; is he getting closer?

Shuichi is given a quick answer when he can feel lips brush against his ear, registering a faint ‘chu’ sounds before they part and teeth close gently on his lobe. He’s worried for a moment, that Kokichi is going to go back on his word and the bite is going to hurt, snap shut. Instead, it’s only a slight pressure, enough that when Kokichi’s head tilts and tugs it, he whines again. Too soon Kokichi lets go, and it’s honestly a little aggravating how teasing, how drawn out the motions are.

He shifts again, Shuichi feeling him move, can see as Kokchi moves back into his peripheral and of course there’s a self-satisfied smirk there. That’s all he can bear before his eyes fall shut and begins to tilt his head away before Kokichi’s at his ear again, lips pressed up against it before lightly shifting to his neck.

“Saihara-chan~ you’re enjoying this too much to be punishment. Maybe I should stop? Or… are you just playing masochist?”

Kokichi’s voice is just barely above a murmur, lips barely moving along the skin of his neck, and shivers for the umpteenth time that night. Shuichi doesn’t even bother thinking through the words as his head suddenly shakes, and there is a rushed exhale at the words. Stop? No God, he hopes not- it’s far too pleasurable, as evidenced by the squirm of his thighs, the embarrassing feel of precum he can feel trail along his legs.

Something Kokichi has noticed, as the shift of his head presses his neck against Shuichi’s shoulder, and his chin lightly digging into the front of it. He can feel the reverberations of Kokichi’s throat as he giggles at the sight.

“Saihara-chan better not trying anything, since I’m going to be so considerate and help.”

The hand restraining his left right suddenly loosens considerably, and Shuichi’s head tilts in response to watch. Kokichi’s hand slowly draws away, fingertips remaining in contact as he slides slowly down his upper arm, up his lower, coming to rest for a moment on his shoulder and giving a tentative squeeze. Then Kokichi continues, fingertips featherlight as they drop to the side of Shuichi’s body, running down to his hips, his waist, and then his thighs. Here, the fingers curl and now it’s the blunts of his nails running along his thigh until…

“Aah~!” Shuichi’s eyes open wide as the liar’s fingers trail over his dick, teasingly at first before they slip to the side, and his hand curls around it, giving an experimental squeeze. Instinct jerks his hips forward, and he can’t help the moan he lets out as Kokichi’s hand tightens around him in response.

“Saihara-chan, I thought I said not to try anything? You really must be masochistic if you want punishment again!”

Shuichi can already tell the words are only meant to be teasing, but he can’t help the embarrassment that wells up inside him. Especially when all he can think of is that if punishment is going to be like this, he’d so willingly disobey again and again… Still, he doesn’t want to risk anything, and so with teeth digging into his lower lip, he stills his hips and leaves it to Kokichi.

The other male’s hand remains still for seconds more, and it’s only when the vaguest hint of worry tickles his mind that Kokichi resumes his actions. Instead of a squeeze, his fist slides up and down along the length of his arousal, and Shuichi can’t help the way his head leans back against Kokichi’s shoulder, and the moan he lets out soon after. This spurs Kokichi on, his movements gaining pace, his fist closing tighter around him for each level Shuichi’s voice goes higher.

He can feel he’s close now, a fact that dyes his face red with a mix of pleasure and shame. Really, he chides himself, you can’t even keep composed for a handjob? He doesn’t have too much to chastise himself, not when his inevitable climax is approaching, and his voice is telling enough that Kokichi seems to have slowed down in response. Shuichi makes to whine in response dammit, really, was now the time to tease him like this? So close? There’s really no other reason why than Kokichi just being a little shit, yet when Shuichi opens his mouth to piece together a spitting remark, all that comes out is a yelp.

There’s a sudden sensation of pain that shoots up his neck, and his thoughts jumble with his words. It takes a moment to register the feeling of pressure at the side of his neck, the side Kokichi was on, the feeling of warmth, of wetness concentrated on one small area before he realizes that Kokichi is biting him. Yet just like his hands, it’s not enough to be worrying. Surprising yes, and Shuichi’s hand had raised so suddenly he felt, for a second, Kokichi flinch in response, but beyond that? Not worrying at all, rather just as pleasurable as the hand had been. His own hand shakes as it nears the other boy’s head, and he can feel teeth loosen against his skin, breathing from his nose pause in response. Rather than push, Shuichi’s fingers thread into wild, purple locks, taking a few in between each finger before tugging in the direction of his neck insistently.

That’s all the encouragement it takes for Kokichi to resume, and teeth clamp down again on his neck, sucking intently enough that Shuichi utters out another moan. And then the hand that had been closed around him moves again, that keen feeling of climax wells up again and Shuichi’s voice raises in response. Yet this time, Kokichi doesn’t cease, rather it seems he’s gotten quicker, stronger, more focused on making it happen.

When he comes, his body goes rigid against Kokichi, and he leans back into him without worry of the mark to his neck he’s no doubt making worse. It’s only after he can feel Kokichi’s bite loosening, hear the pop as his lips move away from his neck that pale gold opens again, gazing blearily at the ceiling as he heaves in breaths.

A sudden coolness at his groin drags a lazy whine past his lips and he shakily raises his head so he can look down. Kokichi’s hand has moved away, but the sight of it is erotic enough that Shuichi’s blush grows fierce ones again. It’s not too far from his waist and his fingers are smeared with cum. There’s a rather insistent strand that leads down to his thighs, and the mess there is even worse.

He can’t focus on that though, not when he notices that Kokichi’s hand is raising, and energy seems to surge back into Shuichi’s body. He hastily pressed back against Kokichi’s chest, as his messy fingers reach eye level, and for several moments, he’s worried Kokichi is going to add cleaning his fingers to his punishment. His lips firmly close and his eyes squeeze shut as Kokichi’s fingers draw closer yet when there is no insistent press to his lips, he cracks open one of his eyes. Instead, he can see Kokichi’s arm just off to his side, and when he turns his head to get a better view of what he’s doing, both eyes open wide.

Middle and index finger are knuckle deep in Kokichi’s mouth, and there’s something so incredibly arousing about the way his eyes are closed. Downright hypnotic, the way his lips are parted to allow his tongue to slide along the underside of both fingers, forward and back, forward and back and then in between that Shuichi can’t take his eyes away. He shakily gulps down a breath as Kokichi’s eyes open to meet his, cloudy with desire as he continued his ministrations unabashedly. Both fingers slide out to the tip, and then his ring and little take their place, continuing to thrust in and out of his mouth until the only thing glistening in the light is his own saliva.

“So troublesome… I help you out and you already are right back to being hard?”

Kokichi’s tone is so obviously forced, yet Shuichi can’t help but feel embarrassed by it, quickly averting his eyes from the other boy’s gaze. Forcibly staring ahead, Shuichi can vaguely feel as Kokichi’s head moves back from his shoulder, and as both hands disappear back from his sight. There’s a rustle of movement behind him, and then just within the lower points of his sight he can see a familiar, checkered cloth in Kokichi’s hand.

Kokichi is still for a moment, prompting Shuichi to turn his head, glancing over his shoulder at the other male despite his better judgement. His expression is… unusually serious, especially considering their recent activities, and Shuichi’s brows furrowed in confusion. Kokichi remains silent still, unblinking, yet the weight of the gaze almost commands that Shuichi not look away. Finally Kokichi takes a moment, a breath too, and speaks up.

“..S-Saihara-chan is still okay with this, right?” His voice is quiet for all the hardiness his expression had shown. It’s an incredibly endearing side of Kokichi that he hasn’t really seen before ( one he likely wouldn’t see again, at least for awhile ). Shuichi nodded slowly, keeping his eyes trained on the boy despite his anxieties.

“I am… I trust you, Ouma-kun.”

The phrase has more weight than Shuichi thought it would, with what little he’s begun to notice of the leader’s habits. The grip on his bandanna tightens for a moment in response before he gives a wordless nod and raises it tellingly. In response, Shuichi’s head turns back, and his gaze remain on the opposing wall.

That is, until he can see nothing but the checkered pattern of the other’s bandanna, and it’s all he can do not visibly show how much relief the extra safety net has on it. Kokichi’s hands are somehow even gentler than they had been when he did this earlier, carefully plucking each bit of hair that threatened to get tied up in the knot, and while it was tight against his head, Shuichi couldn’t exactly complain. It would be far less likely for it to fall away, and he even feels Kokichi double knot it for good measure. Then those hands are flat against his shoulders, still for only a moment before they lightly press him forward.

“Get on your hands and knees, Saihara-chan.”

The command makes Shuichi shakily inhale, and exhale in much a similar fashion as he slowly nods in compliance. He can see nothing beyond the black and white of his makeshift blindfold, so he needs to feel his way down with Kokichi’s hands keeping a firm, grounding presence on his back.

He can first feel himself hunched over in something of an awkward position, and he sucks in a breath. Now that Kokichi’s chest ( still-clothed his mind offhandedly supplies ) is no longer pressed against his back, it feels much cooler than it should, and he can feel the goosebumps beginning to run up his spine. Still though, warm hands are at near his shoulders to keep him level, and soon he’s continuing to move. Yet, he feels, as he gets into the correct position, Kokichi’s hands fall lower to his shoulder blades first and then just below. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it’s likely because of his shorter stature, but he knows far better than to make mention of it. Not when he can feel the quiver of the other boy’s hands along his sides as they trail back. 

It’s been several moments longer, and all that he’s felt is the movement of Kokichi’s hands, sliding along any point of his body that he can reach. Shuichi doesn’t doubt that his entire body has begun flushing red under his touch, yet he still tilts his head slightly, as though he were looking over his shoulder.

“...Saihara is so pretty…” Again, that same statement in a loving tone that the explanation is spoken in, the barely covered sense of wonder and awe is enough to make Shuichi’s head snap forward again, and beneath the blindfold, his eyes squeeze shut. He doesn’t miss the way the honorific attached to his name has been dropped in the midst of the action.

Yet just like that, the hands that roamed his body suddenly vanished, and Shuichi begins to put together a question when the faint clink of metal reaches his ears. The implications of the sound are… rather obvious, especially when they followed by a zipper and rustle of clothing. Fingers that were resting against the plush blankets of the suite’s bed curl, anxiously taking a handful of the cloth in each fist. His body has started to quiver and it hasn’t gone unnoticed, almost immediately, he can feel hands on his hips again, thumbs running smooth circles into his skin.

“I… I promised Saihara that he wouldn’t have to worry about anything but… well that may have been a lie.” And despite the words that send a familiar sense of dread into his head, the way they are spoken is in something of a..? Remorseful way? “It… well, it’s going to hurt. I don’t want it to but… it will. I’ll do everything I can to make sure it doesn’t but…” and then his voice tapers off, and the grip on his hips seems to grow tighter in response to the other boy’s anxiety.

“I already told you Ouma, I trust you. For everything you’ve done to me, you haven’t once had an ill intent have you?” It’s an unexpected blessing, to have his voice come out so smoothly with the position being as it is. And much like it did earlier, the words seem to give Kokichi a level of assurance, and hears a low hum of acknowledgement.

Kokichi’s touch retreats from him again, but this time rather than words, he can hear more rustling. Wordlessly, he can feel Kokichi shift behind him, and a moment later, the resounding sound of a ‘pop’ of a cap. That was probably what Kokichi had been getting earlier from that drawer.

“Saihara, I’m going to do this one at a time okay..? Just let me know if you need me to stop.”

Shuichi doesn’t trust his voice to work at this point, instead choosing to nod in response and hope that Kokichi sees it. A few seconds later he can feel Kokichi’s hand at his hip again, and the warmth of his hand is comforting in a way. A small distraction that takes his attention away for a second before he suddenly yelps in surprise.

Unlike the other hand, the thing ( presumably one of his fingers ) that Kokichi has just pushed into him is cold, so very cold and slick. The other boy’s finger moves slowly inside him, and the feeling so foreign, so unusual that the sound that stutters past his lips is more of confusion than pleasure or pain. Each shift of the finger in him in any particular direction allows his body to slowly grow accustomed to it, teeth worrying into his lower lip any time the movement is sudden. He’s almost gotten used to feeling entirely, finger down to the knuckle at this point before it slowly slides out of him, and he lets out a shuddering breath when he squeezes around nothing.

Then the sound of the cap again, and the hand at his hips moves again, to distract him. It does less for him than it did the first time, knowing what’s coming. Kokichi’s got two in him this time around, and he sucks in a breath as that unnatural cold slides into him. Shuichi harshly exhales before his breathing altogether turns short, and unlike the previous one, the two that are in him move in opposite directions. It’s even less comfortable than the previous one, but at least Kokichi has the sense of mind to move slower now. Fingers part slightly, attempting to scissor and stretch, and Shuichi can feel the cold sweat begin to run down his forehead, gathering at the bandanna and making it damp. His own fingers tighten into the blanket, and he shakily tries to organize his thoughts, tries to instead focus on the way Kokichi’s other hand, the one at his hip, is gently squeezing, thumb lightly tracing patterns into his skin to try and keep him grounded, relaxed.

It takes some time before Shuichi relaxes to the fingers, and when he thinks he’s ready Kokichi shifts his motions, sliding his fingers in and out slowly. Now that he’s been warmed up to the feeling, Shuichi is hesitant to admit that it does feel good. Still unusual, still foreign and far from anything he’d felt before, but a bit pleasurable. When he takes his next breath, it comes out instead a breathy moan that encourages Kokichi to pick up his pace. While still not by any means a fast pace, his fingers move at one that’s quick enough to draw more moans from Shuichi, his arms shaking slightly as he tries to keep himself up.

It’s after a few more seconds of this that he can feel Kokichi’s other hand still before shifting away. Similarly, the fingers in side him slowly retreat, and barely realizes he lets out a whine in response until he can hear Kokichi’s voice again.

“I’m gonna move on, okay Saihara? You gotta relax for it though, otherwise it’s gonna hurt a lot more.”

As he speaks, Shuichi can hear the pop of the cap once more, but this time the sound of it closing doesn’t follow, rather it sounds as though Kokichi has set it to the side, just in case. The hand returns to his side, and it’s not just his fingers this that are cold this time, sending a visible shiver down up his spine.

The tension is thick, and Shuichi can feel his body quivering with anticipation. Kokichi mentioned many times over how it would hurt, but surely it wouldn’t be that bad. The boy was known for his lies, and for all the care he had shown, surely he was just playing it up for this very reaction. One that, even thinking this, Shuichi can’t help but give because he really doesn’t know what to expect. He tries to distract himself, tries to focus less on the tension itself to try and calm his body down, and instead tries to count the individual squares on the bandanna.

It works for all of about six seconds before there’s a press of something far more different than one or two fingers and when it moves, Shuichi cries out in pain because oh fuck, Kokichi wasn’t lying. His fingers dig into the blankets, nails pressing through cloth into his palm, yet it does nothing to alleviate, to distract, to do something that might make it hurt less. The effect is nigh immediate, and Kokichi has not only stopped moving, but pulled back altogether in worry.

“S-Saihara!” It’s evidenced in his voice, and Shuichi shakily tries to focus on that instead. “You need to relax! I know it hurts, but it’s not going to get better like this. You said you trusted me right?”

And that he did, giving the boy a weak nod though his eyes are clenched behind the makeshift blindfold. He can feel the blunt of Kokichi’s head pressing at him again, and it hurts just as much as it did before. Shuichi desperately tries not to make a sound that would discourage Kokichi’s movements, though he whimpers almost pathetically. He’s trying everything, gripping the blanket till he’s sure if the blindfold wasn’t on, his knuckles would be white. He’s tried counting the alternating squares in his head, never getting further than three before his eyes squeeze shut and  
there are tears at the corners of his eyes.

Finally an attempt is made to speak, and though it comes out as little more than incomprehensible muttering through grit teeth, Kokichi still pauses immediately to listen in.

“T-talk to me, Ouma. Anything, everything, please.” The leader’s voice has always been quick to catch his attention, hell even moments ago, it had been almost something soothing to listen to. And so Kokichi complies, starting out hesitantly, quietly until Shuichi interrupts him, urges him to speak louder.

His words are little more than mindless rambling, first starting out a semi-stuttered mess questioning what it was he should talk about. With very little pointers from Shuichi on the topic, Kokichi begins speaking words of praise. Mingled in with his breathy words of admiration are fond touches from both hands, running his nails along the detective’s side to further distract him. Shuichi can tell the genuine nature of each word, and though the pain is still sharp, he can just begin to feel the other male slowly sinking further into him and its bearable.

He barely even realizes when Kokichi is fully sheathed, mind not registering the feel of the leader’s hips against his ass until he can feel a press of weight over his lower back. Then there are lips against his spine, pressing gentle kisses as high as Kokichi can manage, tapering off to the side and stopping just shy of his shoulder blades. Then they are moving slightly, questioning if he was okay. The pain is still there, but it’s toned down, far less like pins and nails being driven into him than it was earlier. Shakily, Shuichi’s head nods and urges his partner to continue moving.

The first thrust, if it could even be called that, was slow, evidencing Kokichi was still quite afraid of doing more harm than good. Pulling back out of him until it’s only the tip before urging himself forward again. Gradually as they go through the motions, it’s more bearable. Tears once hanging at the edge of Shuichi’s golden eyes had fallen away, mixing in with the sweat of the damp bandanna, and no new ones rose in their place.

It’s then that Shuichi can begin to feel the pain fall below a certain point, and in its place pleasure comes trickling in. It’s slow at first, seeping into small cracks as Kokichi’s pace picks up, and soft groans fall past his lips, but when the first continuous thrust slams into him, it rushes in. Lips part and give way to wanton moan as he feels Kokichi draw out, and thrust back into him, hands grabbing at his waist for more than simply to comfort him. No, it’s more solid now, grounding the two of them to the moment, and with Kokichi’s nail driving into the skin of his hips, he becomes aware of the feeling from earlier, back again in full force, and it’s almost shameful to Shuichi that he seems so quick to want to come again. Yey Kokichi’s movements slow for a moment stalling as he leans over the detective’s back that makes Shuichi grumble quietly beneath his breath.

“You’re doing so good…” he can’t see it, but Kokichi’s teeth bite down on his lower lip, and his voice grows more hesitant, almost meek. “...Shuichi?”

His tone seems questioning, and Shuichi is all too quick to answer with a vigorous nod of his head. Yes, it is so okay to hear his given name from the other boys lips like this. It’s almost arousing in its own right; very few people ever venture that far with him. No it’s always been ‘Saihara’ or even more formal titles like Sir or Detective. He can only assume that this means it goes both ways, so he ventures out for himself.

“Keep going, Kokichi. I-It feels good, so don’t worry.”

He can feel Kokichi’s body shake from the enthusiasm the shake of his head has, and hands grip more insistently at his hips before that jerk back and in again at a quicker pace. It’s faster, harder and Shuichi can’t help any of the moans that pass his lips, some a mess of words, and some Kokichi’s name. Vaguely, he feels as though he should try contributing something, and experimentally, he tries pressing back against the other male to meet his thrust. Fuck, was he glad he did that.

Somehow it reaches deeper and it sure as hell seems to goad Kokichi on. Every one of Kokichi’s thrusts is met with a gradually increasing push back from the Shuichi, and each one draws more violent quivering in his arms until one particular thrust has his eyes wide behind the makeshift blindfold and the pleasure he feels knocks him down to his elbows, face almost pressed down into the blankets.

Whatever he hit, Shuichi damn well tries to get him to do again, and he isn’t disappointed when each consecutive thrust hits the same mark, and has much the same effect on him. He’s so focused on the pleasure setting his nerves alight that his second orgasm seems as though it comes out of nowhere despite recognizing the signs earlier. This time, Kokichi’s hand isn’t there to catch what comes, and in the corner of his mind, he is thankful that he’s only come on the top layer blanket so neither will end up in it all comes to the end.

In the process, Shuichi notices that since he’s been moving so vigorously against the bed with Kokichi, the checkered bandanna has shifted ever so slightly, and he can just barely see the tip of his nose against the pink and red of the bed. An idea comes to mind, one Shuichi wouldn’t have believed was his own that beginning of this encounter. He shifts slightly, still trying to match Kokichi’s thrusts though he’s begun failing horribly in the wake of his climax, and starts trying to drag his head against the blankets and draw the blindfold up. After a few poor attempts, he finally catches a fold in the blanket that helps, and the blindfold is raised just above his brows.

It hasn’t gone unnoticed how much louder Kokichi is getting, how much his pace has devolved into desperate ruts against him. He’s close, and Shuichi vaguely recalls that he has yet to reach an orgasm of his own, has yet to react in such a way and Shuichi desperately wants to see that. His arms move sluggishly, his right arm moving to press against the bed at a wider area, and he tries turning his head to see the boy thrusting into him.

It’s uncomfortable as all hell on his neck, but when he finally manages to catch sight of the purple-haired male, he’s far from disappointed. Red-faced with his wild hair somehow even more so, bangs plastered to his forehead, he looks terribly worn out, and must be so close. And then dull violet shifts slightly and catches pale gold, and Shuichi’s breath catches in his throat.

Kokichi lets out a moan of his own, and for once he’s the one to break their gaze, tilting his head back as he comes with Shuichi’s name on his lips. Shuichi’s eyes fall closed moments later, and he turns his head to a more comfortable angle, feeling movement behind him after a few moments. The detective is panting hard as Kokichi pulls away, and the feeling of emptiness following makes him shudder as he can feel cum start drizzling out of him.

Shuichi makes it maybe three or for inches to the side, enough to avoid his own mess in the sheets beneath him before collapsing down into the blankets. He’s so deliciously sore after it, and he can only imagine how the following morning will feel. He rolls over, pausing on his side and whining at a particularly painful press against his leg before collapsing onto his back. His breathing is heavy, and a hand comes to tug at the bandanna around his forehead, raising it off his head and flinging it away before his arm unceremoniously flops back down to his side.

And then Kokichi is there, all but collapsing onto his chest with such suddenness Shuichi starts wheezing violently. When he gets his bearings, his eyes meet Kokichi’s again, lovely violet bleary with arousal. The leader’s lips open for a moment, as though he intends to say something, but Shuichi beats him to it.

“...K-Kokichi, we need to talk about this-”

And again, he finds a finger pressed against his lips to silence him. And again, he finds himself complying.

“Tomorrow, Shuichi.” And with that, Kokichi’s head falls back down to the detective’s chest, arms lazily moving to try and circle around him.

He should have known that it was a lie. That this would have been nothing more than a simple one night thing. Kokichi had a habit of running from things he wasn’t sure about, things that made him uncomfortable or confused, yet he had still chosen to believe him…

………………….

Which makes it so much better when Shuichi wakes up what has to be several hours later, and pale gold eyes bleary with exhaustion find a mess of plum-colored hair still there on his chest. Still asleep on his chest, still snoring softly and rising with every one of Shuichi’s breaths. Fondly, one of his hands raised to softly run through messy purple hair, and moments after he can feel a shift from Kokichi. One soft grumble against his chest and then his head tilts, hazy violet eyes looking up at him.

Surely, he decides then and there, this would work out...

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee yet another Love Suite fic boy howdy for my first posted fic, how original. Catch me on tumblr at the same username.  
> Also special thanks to my good friend Vergo for beta-ing.


End file.
